the Amazing SpiderWoman Act 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In the gender bender world of marvel penny parker the female counterpart of peter parker explans her story of how she became spider-woman and Lean a hard leason about her powers in the first Gender bent marvel story i work on


Note this is the Gender bent story on spiderman that takes place on my earth earth G now lets get on with the story

It was a dark and Quiet at the city of New York City as people had back home to see family and Frends others just went on with other stuff

But on top of a skyscraper a young woman in a spider costume was looking at the sky she was around 15 years old with long brown hair white skin blue eyes

Her costume was red and blue the spider mark was on the chest of it the back of the mask was cut so her hair would not get mess up

As she look at the mask she look sad about something that happend

with Power come a great Responsibility she said

I renamber the day it happend she said as she hold the mask

Than the flashback show of the day everything happend and see her fast a sleep

Than she gets up and fulls of her bed

Ow that hurt she said

Penny its time for shcool said her aunt

Comeing aunt Becky said penny

As soon as she got chance in to her cloth

Hey aunt becky hey Uncle mark she said as she came down

Hey easy kid said aunt becky you need some food in you first she said to her

Oh sure thing she said as she took a chir and start eating

so happy about your field trip ? asked Uncle mark

You bet replied Penny my frend Helga mother owns that lap

Well better go she said and heads right out of the door

Ha kids said Aunt becky wild and free they never chance she said to her husbend

At a Oscorp lap kate Connors and her pater Dr. Stillwell

Okay better move the spider somewear safe said kate looking at the list oh and be sure that the students are shown around she replied

as Dr stillwell was moveing the one of the box one of the spiders get out with out her knowing and come in to the airvent

mewile at school at class the Teacther was talking with the class about the trip

Okay class as you know to day the day we go to the lap to see how it works

As penny was drewing on her pad Fran Tomson shots her with a paper ball

Hey said Penny as she look at her

Hey sorry parker i must of hid the wrong neard she joke

Okay class lets get ready said the teacher and they get out of the school and on to the bus and it drive to the lap

Than as Penny was in her seit her frend Helga show up

Hey Helga are you okay ? asked Penny

Humm kind replied Helga as she look out of the window its just... before she said anything she knew what was wrong

Your mother right ? penny asked look i know you and your mother dont talk much but give her time and i know someday she will welcome you with opend arms smiled penny

Thanks said Helga it means a lot to me the way you said that

No problem replied penny thats what frends are for ?

At the new york at a Oscorp a woman in a black suit was talking to someone on the phone

Yes i know she replied as soon as the new suits are sent to you you will have the Crime underworld at your knee yes bye she said and puts the phone down

And look outside

At the lap the bus stops and the class get out

Okay class now lets get in said the techer and they go in

And in side Kate conners show up

Hello class as you know i am kate conners she replied and this is my pater Dr stillwell

hello she replied

Now lets so you around the lap kate replied and they follow them

On top of the window the spider that got out see penny

As you can see we work on how to make the world a better place in some way said Kate conners as she show them the thank of spiders

As you can see we have 15 genetically engineered spiders that will act more human than bug

14 replied penny pointing at the tank

Humm must of bean a miscount replied kate than they head to the lap work

Than the spider come down and bites pennys hand and fulls to the ground

Than evryone see penny on the ground and in some kind of Coma

Oh no said kate some on call a Hospitol now she said

Later that night at the Hospitol Penny wake up and look around and saw her Aunt and Uncle and are happy to see her out of her coma

Hey kid good to see you Awake replied aunt becky

Ha thanks she replied

You know i bet something happend at the lap said Uncle Martin

Now Martin said Becky penny may of just felt sick or something she said

Hey is it okay if i can go home now she said

after geting her stuff ready penny puts on her glasses but as soon as she put them soon her eyesite was much better

Ha maybe the coma did some good after all joke penny and gets her bag and heads outside

The next day at penny room penny wake up to find her muscles a little bit more biger now

Wow strange said Penny than gets ready for school

than gets out of the house than as soon as she was waiting for the bus something kicks in to her head than jumps out of the way

When a Runaway piano came down

Okay what was that ? she asked

Hey kid you okay ? asked one of the movers

Kind of said penny as she look at her hands and knew something was wrong relly wrong

At school at lunch time penny looks at her fingers and shots out some white web by mistake she frows Fran tomson Lunch dray at her and runs out before anything went from bad to wrose

As penny was at her Locker her spider seance kick in and jump out of the way when Fran tried to punch her

Think your pretty funny parker ? asked Fran

Look she did not mean to do it said helga

My fist brakeing her face that will be something i ment to do

I dont want to fight you fran said penny

Oh i dont want to fight my self said Fran as soon as she was about to punch her she move next alway from the shot

What the said Fran than tried to kick her but penny jump

Than took her fist and frew her to the wall

Than the techers saw this and penny ran out fast as she can

Than as penny ran to a old shop she than but her hands to the wall than penny starts to clime it

Oh man this is so cool now said penny than some kind of add went on to her face penny remove it and reads it

wrestling tournament 30000 dollers she read

Maybe i can put my powers to good nuse and help my family said penny

Later that night at her room penny was working on her costume and it was red and blue with two spider like eyes on the mask and on the chest was the spider mark on it

Okay done said penny

The next day penny gets to and tells his Aunt and Ungel wear she is going

going to the librey said penny

Hey hold on i will drive you said Aunt becky

Than as soon as they drive they stop

Humm penny i want to talk to you about something said becky i have Notice that you have act strnage as soon as you got out of your coma

What do you mean ? asked penny

Its just that you dont do your home work you stay up late at nights and start fights at school said Becky

I did not start that Fight i expland that to you yelled penny

Look you need to understand that people can walk on the wrong path at time said becky renamber with Power come a great Responsibility

You think i am going to become some crook dont you ? asked penny look stop telling me what i shold be or not be she said and gets out of the car

Aunt becky looks alway

Than as soon as she drives alway penny go to the wrestling tournament

Okay kid put your name down hear said the old man and renamber kid be sure to get out alive

Okay the next kid to fight Buffy

Kid name said the mangiger

Woman spider said penny

Thats it ? he asked

Okay give your hand for spider woman

What my name is woman spider said penny

get out kid said a staff namber and penny walks in to the ring

Than the bell starts than Buffy go for penny but jumps out of the way

Hey what you think your doing ? she asked

just waiting still your down she said to her nice out fit did mummy make it for you

than she got a chair to take her down but penny but webs in her eyes and she cant get it out than penny trips her down

1.2.3. your said said the Reff the winger spider woman said the reff

woman in charge only gives Peter $100 for winning the match early

Hey whats this ? asked penny

100 kid take it or live it she said to her

But i need the money she said

Look kid thats not my problem she said to her

Penny leaves the room but a woman with a black bag and gun show up

What the ? she asked

But the money in the bag now ? she yelled and points the gun at her

As penny was about to walk in the elevator she see the mugger and lets her in

Thanks kid she said and the door close

What the hell wrong with you kid you let her go said a police offcer

Call the cops now we cant let her get alway

whats wrong witn you she took my money

Look thats not my problem she said nuseing the same words she did at her

Later that night penny see some people around as police officers stoping them

Stop thats my Aunt she said as she saw she was bledding and hanging on to life

What happend ? asked a angry penny parker

It was a carjacker she was shot we are geting help said the police officer

Penny i love you... she said than dies

penny runs out of the croud and go up to a roof to chance in to her spider woman outfits and finds her aunt killer

As she was webing past she saw her and jump on the roof of the car at crash in to a wearhouse

At the wearhouse the mugger looks around than penny kicks her and holds up up to the wall

Look kid just give me a chance to talk she said

What about my aunt ? asked Penny did you give her a chance did you she said than the lights come on and saw it was the person she did not stop

No not you said penny it was my fult she said

Look kid im sorry she sid than trips and falls out of the window

But penny see it and nuse her webs to save her life

Than leaves

than at her Ungle Martin house penny tells him what happend than he brake down and penny holds her feeling mad about what she did not do on that day

than the flashback ends and penny looks at a old photo book

I will never forget what aunt becky help me to be said penny and puts her mask back on and her photo book in her back and swins down

The end


End file.
